Her Saviour
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Rosalie is lonely. She loves Emmett, she really does, but it's not enough. She takes off to Canada to see if she can figure out her place in the world. When she decides to start a family, she goes into an orphanage. She feels drawn to something, or someone. A little girl by the name of Alexis. Alexis has no middle or last name. Rosalie/Alexis/Emmett story. Please enjoy my new story
1. Chapter 1

As a vampire, you expect them to feed off humans. But not all vampires do. Living alone, Rosalie Hale sighs used to the sweet smell of human blood. She's in control after a hundred and fifty years of being a vampire without a family. Stuck on the age of twenty, Rosalie decides she wants a family.

That was a week ago of making the decision. Walking into the orphanage in Vancouver, Canada, Rosalie smiles at the front desk woman with her fake I.D. saying her fake birthday.

"You're pretty young to want a family, aren't you?" The woman asks.

"My parents and fiancé are dead." Rosalie lies, "I'm tired of being alone."

"Hmm." She's suspicious. Rosalie thinks.

"May we look at the children?"

"What age range are you looking for?"

"Maybe three or so."

"Three up to?"

"Seven." Nodding the woman gets up and leads Rosalie into the back after looking over her I.D. Confirming it, they arrive to the back room where the children are playing. There in the corner, is a young girl reading a book, all alone.

Getting introduced to everyone a couple of hours later, no one catches her heart. Most of them are brats in Rosalie's opinion.

"What about the girl over there?" Rosalie asks signalling the girl that looks around four.

"That's Alexis." The woman states, "She says her family was killed by vampires. Obviously that's a lie." The woman laughs harshly, "She's a young lunatic in the making."

"Why did you just insult her? She's a child."

"That tells lies and lives in her own world. That's how it all begins doesn't it?" The woman shakes her head, "Let's go on over." Walking over to Alexis, the woman clears her throat getting the little girl's attention, "Alexis, this is Rosalie Hale. Miss Hale, this is Alexis."

"Hello, Alexis." Rosalie smiles kneeling down before her, "I like your dress."

Alexis' dress has flowers all over it and her hair is in pigtails.

"Thank you, Miss Hale." Alexis speaks softly and nervously.

"Speak up, Alexis." The woman snaps. Seeing Alexis jump and look close to crying.

"What book are you reading?" Rosalie questions getting Alexis' focus back on her. Showing the cover it's about vampires.

"Where the heck did you get that?!" The woman roars making Alexis cry, snatching the book from her, "Answer me!"

"The older kids." Alexis whimpers looking down.

"Don't touch her." Rosalie's voice is heard, making Alexis look up to see Rosalie glaring at the woman who was about to hit her.

"Whatever." Storming away, the woman slams the door shut.

"Thank you." Alexis whispers, sniffling. Getting Rosalie's attention, Rosalie gives her a hug.

"Stay strong, okay? I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." Nodding, Alexis hugs Rosalie back. Alexis has never had any affection, so Rosalie's hug was the first hug she ever received, "Are you okay, sweetie?" Rosalie whispers hearing Alexis whimper when she started to pull away.

"Don't go." Alexis whispers holding onto Rosalie tighter.

"Are you allowed out front?"

"I don't know." Picking Alexis up, Rosalie ignores the possible rules and carries her out front.

"What are you doing?!" The woman shouts scaring Alexis but not Rosalie.

"I'm adopting Alexis." Rosalie states holding the four-year-old closer to her.

Getting the paperwork, Rosalie immediately fills it out and waits for the head office to approve. Because the system is surprisingly fast, and Rosalie refused to leave Alexis alone, Rosalie's request to adopt her is approved.

Walking down the road away from the orphanage after grabbing Alexis' things, only her pyjamas and a teddy bear, Rosalie is carrying Alexis.

Arriving to their home, Rosalie unlocks the door carefully so she doesn't drop her little friend and daughter, and Alexis' things. Once the door is opened, Rosalie turns on the light before setting Alexis on her feet.

"This is your home now, sweetie." Rosalie smiles at Alexis, who is looking around curiously yet shyly, "We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow and toys to play with."

"Okay." Alexis answers softly.

"I know this is a one bedroom house and very small, but we will be moving once you are used to living with me." Seeing her nod again, Rosalie gently tickles her, making Alexis giggle and catch her hands, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you tired?" Seeing her nod, Rosalie smiles and takes her to the bedroom. Once there, Alexis gets changed before crawling into the bed.

"Come sleep?" Alexis whispers.

"Okay." Turning off the lights, Rosalie crawls into the bed and holds Alexis close.

"Why is your skin cold? Are you cold?"

"No. I'm not cold." Realizing what she said, Rosalie looks to her daughter who is thinking.

"Did you know vampires have cold skin?"

"Really?" Rosalie plays along.

"Yeah. Cool, eh?"

"Very cool. Do you like learning about them?"

"Yes," Alexis trails off, "My family were killed by vampires. Am I crazy, Miss Hale?"

"No you're not, honey. I believe you."

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone and don't freak out?"

"I promise."

"I'm a vampire, Alexis. Not the kind that hurts humans, like yourself."

"The ones that killed my family had red eyes. Why are yours golden?"

"I feed off animal blood." Rosalie admits. Feeling Alexis nod into her shoulder, she is calm, "How are you calm, honey?"

"I guess," Alexis starts, "A part of me has always known I'm not crazy."

"You are nowhere close to being crazy."

"Why do people say I am?"

"They just don't want to believe in vampires, the situation and the supernatural."

"Oh." Alexis whispers thinking, "I'm not scared of you."

"I don't want you to be. I will never hurt you. I will always protect you." Hearing Alexis yawn, Rosalie gently strokes Alexis's hair, "Go to sleep, honey. I'm right here." Feeling Alexis shift, she cuddles up to Rosalie.

"Thank you." Alexis thanks Rosalie softly before closing her tired little brown eyes.

Hearing her phone buzz quietly, Rosalie picks it up. Finding out it's her foster father, Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie sighs. She left her family a few years ago to find her place in the world. But she has stayed in contact and constantly giving her family updates.

 **Hello, Rosalie, sweetheart. Will you be joining us on our move? – Carlisle**.

Her family constantly moves from area to area to keep up appearances. They currently were living in Alaska with their family friends. Rosalie honestly hated them, which was the only reason she left so suddenly. Besides of the fact of finding her place in the world.

She left her family behind and her soul mate Emmett Cullen. But meeting Alexis and adopting her, made it worth it. She doesn't know how Emmett is doing even though they still talk, but he could be faking or playing everything cool. He's a guy after all.

 **Where are you moving to? – Rosalie**.

Not realizing she has replied a good twenty minutes after reading the message from Carlisle, she was stuck in her thoughts and staring at Alexis. It is the year of 2008 and it's the middle of February. Rosalie plans to buy Alexis warm clothes and things she needs.

A little nervous about the possibility of Alexis meeting her vampire family, and her 'siblings'. Yes, Alexis has accepted her and the fact that there are good and bad vampires, hopefully, but how would she handle being in a room full? Rosalie herself is still on edge around other vampires that the family knows, the other clans.

 **Forks, Washington. Alice says there is a human staying with you. How are you doing? – Carlisle**

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie is not surprised that Alice already knows and told everyone. Alice, Rosalie's best friend and family member, can see the future while her friends, Jasper, can manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds. They seriously have no privacy in her family. That's what ticks Rosalie off too.

Besides, as much as she wants to stay where she is for Alexis's well-being, she also knows she has to go back to her family too. She can't stay away forever.

 **Good. Haven't Alice, Jasper and Edward learn about privacy yet? As for the human, her name is Alexis. – Rosalie**

Hearing a moan followed by a whimper, Rosalie looks down at Alexis, who rolled away from her in her sleep.

"Alexis?" Rosalie whispers to her daughter, when she whimpers in her sleep louder than the first one. Just shaking her awake, Alexis faces Rosalie afraid, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nightmare." Alexis answers in a whisper. Watching Rosalie's phone buzz, Alexis looks at it before looking at Rosalie puzzled, "Who are you talking to?"

"My family. Well, adopted family." Rosalie states, "My dad is asking if I'm going to rejoin the family in our new home."

"Oh." Alexis looks down.

"Honey, if you want to go join them, we can. But I'm not going to force you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You get to make a choice too. Not just me."

"Okay." Alexis smiles looking at Rosalie again, "Can we talk it over later? I'm tired but too scared to fall asleep."

"Of course. Come here, honey." Rosalie positions herself against the headboard and allows Alexis to cuddle into her, once again. With her head on Rosalie's lap, Rosalie strokes her hair soothingly. Drifting off the sleep once more as night falls, Rosalie is surprised that Alexis is not hungry. She's just sleepy.

Putting her phone aside after answering Carlisle's message, Rosalie relaxes and closes her eyes thinking about Alexis, the possibility of going back to her family and how happy she is now, to have a daughter in her life.

Over the next few days, Rosalie has to admit, Alexis is so well behaved for a four-year-old. She is also very quiet and only speaks when she is asked a question. It is like the girl she met the other day was just a front, a wall. It makes Rosalie wonder if Alexis is on guard, scared actually, of her.

Knowing she has to ask, Rosalie looks to Alexis, who is wearing jeans and a sweater watching TV.

"Alexis?" Rosalie speaks up, earning her daughter's attention.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Alexis replies.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Alexis speaks softly and nervously.

"What is bothering you?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you so quiet around me?"

"You're someone new to me, Rosalie. I'm the same way all of the time, I guess." Alexis admits, "Even back when mommy and daddy were alive."

"So you are always shy?" Watching Alexis nod, Rosalie sighs in relief, glad it's nothing personal. It's just who her daughter is, "How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Like what?" Alexis asks curiously.

"Favourite colour?"

"Green, purple, red and black." Rosalie smiles.

"Full name?"

"Alexis. I don't have a middle or last name. Mommy and daddy never gave me one I suppose."

"Alexis were your mommy and daddy ever mean to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" Seeing tears form in Alexis's eyes, her daughter sniffles. Getting up to go comfort her daughter slowly, Alexis flinches and cries out.

"Don't hurt me! I promise to be good!" Alexis shouts curling herself into a ball. Sobbing into her knees, Alexis flinches feeling Rosalie's hand on her arm. As Rosalie slowly reaches out to her daughter, she picks her up. Rocking Alexis back and forth, Rosalie doesn't know what to say. Just like her, she knows Alexis was abused.

Letting Alexis sob into her shoulder after struggling to get away, Alexis stops and just cries. Clenching her little fists, Alexis holds onto her guardian.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Shh, just let it out, honey." Rosalie sooths, rubbing Alexis' back.

Once Alexis is calm and only a few tears fall, Alexis wraps her arms around Rosalie's neck and keeps her face tucked into Rosalie's neck.

"Do you want down, honey?" Feeling Alexis shake her head, Rosalie knows she wants comfort, and that she likes it. Kissing Alexis' hair, Rosalie walks them over to the couch and sits down, letting Alexis snuggle into her.

"Daddy and mommy hated me." Alexis murmurs so quietly that Rosalie could barely hear her, "When the bad vampires came, daddy told them to kill me and let him live."

Shocked, Rosalie gulps quietly as Alexis continues.

"They were going to do that until the head vampire came in and said to kill everyone."

"Who was everyone?" Rosalie wonders hoping she would get a possible answer.

"Mommy, daddy, me and my older brother." Alexis sighs and sniffles looking at Rosalie.

"How were you able to survive?"

"Some red-eye vampire came in and somehow got me out, saying she was taking me home with her. The head vampire and the lady were fighting so I went hiding then ran."

"You were lucky to get away."

"How was I able to? Wouldn't they have followed my heartbeat?"

"Possibly, but maybe they are not too smart?" Rosalie offers, "And they are new and don't know how to track, which would be a good thing."

"I guess." Alexis sighs, "Why did you pick me?"

"Pick you for what?"

"To take into your family."

"I felt a connection with you, which the other kids didn't have. When I first heard you speak to me, I just couldn't let you go." Rosalie admits, "I knew you were the one, Alexis."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kissing Alexis' forehead, Alexis relaxes more in Rosalie's embrace. Seeing a smile on her daughter's face, Rosalie smiles back, "Thank you for accepting me, honey."

"You're welcome." Giving Rosalie a hug, Alexis rests her head on her new mom's shoulder. After a while, Alexis gets uncomfortable. Shifting, Alexis lies down on the couch nervously and rests her head on Rosalie's lap. Staring at the TV, Alexis waits for the ball to drop.

Feeling Rosalie's hand on her head, Alexis flinches then relaxes. Rosalie starts to stroke her hair, soothing her. Hearing Alexis yawn quietly, Rosalie smiles as Alexis rubs her eyes tiredly.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." Rosalie whispers, "I'm right here." Nodding, Alexis closes her eyes starting to drift away.

Hearing her phone start buzzing, Rosalie picks it up and finds a text message from her best friend and sister, Alice.

 **We're moving today. Are you joining us? – Alice**

Biting her lip, Rosalie sighs. How can she break the news that Alexis is not ready yet? Deciding to get to the point, Rosalie answers.

 **Sadly, no, not yet. I'm sorry. But enjoy yourselves. – Rosalie**

A little upset that she won't be joining her husband and family, Rosalie knows she can't just up and move with Alexis. Well, she could, but Alexis should be warned and given a time limit before they move. Besides, would Alexis be ready?

 **Why? Why are you not joining us in our new home? – Edward**

Rolling her eyes knowing Alice told everyone, messages start to come in from her family. When she says everyone, she means it. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme too. Esme and Carlisle are understandable. Emmett sends her a frown face and an 'I love you'. Jasper, Alice's husband, sends an 'I miss you'.

 **My daughter might not be ready. I don't want to rush her on making up her mind. – Rosalie**

Waiting for Edward's reply, Rosalie watches Alexis' show that she fell asleep watching, Paw Patrol.

Grinning at the amusement on the TV, Rosalie waits for the show to end before looking at her phone to find that Edward has replied.

 **Hurry up, Rosalie. We might not be in the new home forever. Besides, I'm sure your kid will want to leave. Alice told me you just found out she was abused. – Edward**

Glaring at her phone, Rosalie mentally punches Edward in the face, even though she rather do it in person.

 **Shut the hell up, Edward. You just made up my mind. We will NOT come join you and it's your entire fault. Goodbye. – Rosalie**

Turning off her phone, Rosalie thinks about her family. She knows Edward may have meant no harm, but he was a jerk, in nice words. Tempted to punch something, Rosalie relaxes listening to Alexis' even breaths. She's so soothing and sweet. Wishing she could help her, Rosalie knows her best place may actually be with the family, on some levels.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, Rosalie and Alexis have bounded and formed a relationship, and mother and daughter relationship. After a lot of talking, Alexis has fearfully agreed to move and join Rosalie's family. Rosalie knows Alexis is thinking about Rosalie only, not about herself. Rosalie has to admit, it's sweet, but Alexis is never selfish, she's too selfless for her own good.

Packing up the house, Rosalie listens to her daughter's soft breaths signaling she is asleep.

When packing up the kitchen, when she is almost finished, Rosalie hears Alexis's whimpers. Hurrying in human speed to Alexis, Rosalie steps into the dark bedroom.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Alexis screams.

"Alexis, it's Rosalie." Rosalie reassures her daughter, not moving in case she scares the four-year-old.

Hearing Alexis sob, Rosalie walks over slowly. It's been a routine for Alexis to have nightmares all night, which is why Rosalie lets her daughter sleep in, in the morning and take an hour nap to get her rested but not stay up late.

Gently lifting Alexis off the bed, Rosalie sits down before setting Alexis on her lap.

"Rose?" Alexis finally whimpers recognizing Rosalie's soft embrace.

"I'm here, honey." Rosalie whispers gently rubbing Alexis's arm to sooth her. Leaning into her mother, Alexis hides her face in Rosalie's neck. Clenching onto Rosalie's shirt, Alexis tries to force herself to stay up, but Rosalie's humming and rocking her side to side, is too comforting and soothing her enough to fall back to sleep. Trying to force her eyes to open, Alexis doesn't have the strength and energy. As tears fall from her eyes, Rosalie kisses Alexis's head, just pausing the humming for a second before restarting.

Once Alexis is fast asleep, Rosalie lays her down on the bed wishing she could help her daughter heal. Rosalie is actually nervous on the possibility of Alexis fearing Emmett, her husband. Emmett is really a child at heart, he loves children but they all seem to fear him, from his height. But he's not that tall compared to many people. Rosalie knows that Alexis will think of him as a giant, but will she be able to handle him?

Knowing that Alexis has been in the orphanage for Christmas, Rosalie plans to spoil her rotten, with toys and knowing her sister, Alice, she will treat her like a doll. Hopefully not overwhelming her daughter too much though.

Laying with Alexis for a while, Rosalie smiles, stroking Alexis's hair from her baby's face. Seeing that Alexis has red under her eyes, signaling she's been crying, Rosalie gets up slowly to not disturb her. Getting a warm washcloth, Rosalie kisses Alexis's cheek to gently wake her and tell her she is there.

"Hmm?" Alexis hums in her sleep. Quietly whispering to her daughter that she is going to fix her eyes, Alexis opens them, "Ow."

"I know, honey. I'm just going to clean them." Waiting for Alexis to nod, Rosalie gets Alexis to roll onto her back. Once she does, Rosalie covers her daughter's eyes with the cloth. Falling back to sleep with Rosalie stroking her hair, Alexis is calm.

When Alexis awakes again, the cloth is gone and so is Rosalie.

"Rose?" Alexis asks groggy with sleep.

"In the kitchen!" Rosalie calls smiling to herself. Hearing Alexis climb out of bed, her little feet carry her to the kitchen. Flinching at the sunlight from the windows, Alexis yawns. Smelling the sweet smell of waffles, Alexis walks a little faster.

"Rose," Alexis gasps seeing the waffles and yogurt on the counter. All of their furniture is packed and ready, without the bed of course.

"I hope you can eat all this." Rosalie chuckles at Alexis's reaction. Watching Alexis walk over to her before lifting her arms, silently asking to be picked up. Picking Alexis up, Rosalie sets her on the counter and stands in front of her to make sure she doesn't fall.

Around a half hour later, Alexis is full and with Rosalie's help picked out her outfit. A baby blue hoodie and heavy sweat pants to stay warm. Getting Rosalie to brush her long black hair, Rosalie happily does so. Once ready to go, Rosalie helps Alexis into her boots and ties them up since Alexis doesn't know how to tie knots and bows. Getting Alexis into her coat, mittens and toque, Alexis goes to play in the snow as the movers take the bed apart and load it into the moving truck.

When they are ready to go, Alexis is happy to be leaving the town that leaves her with sadness and heartache. But she is happy about one thing; she has a new mom and family waiting for her.

In the car, Rosalie drives as Alexis sleeps. They are currently entering the state of Washington. It has been a two day drive and in a couple of hours, they should be in Forks. Hearing Alexis groan in her sleep, she is in the backseat of Rosalie's yellow car. The moving truck has gone ahead of them and hit the road early that moving. Probably to get it over and done with. Spotting the moving truck just a few cars ahead, Rosalie grins knowing with her driving it won't take long.

"Rose?" Rosalie hears Alexis's whimper. Knowing Alexis is starting to either have a nightmare or it's ending, Rosalie flicks on her signal and pulls over on the side of the road. Careful of the on-coming cars, Rosalie climbs out and goes around the car to Alexis's side. Opening the door slowly and makes a small gap to slip her hand through to hold Alexis's head. Opening it the rest of the way, Rosalie pecks Alexis's forehead, drawing her out of her sleep.

"Hey, sweetie." Rosalie greets gently to not scare her daughter, "Were you having a nightmare?" Watching Alexis think about her dream, she nods.

"Can you hold me?" Alexis asks shyly.

"Of course." Pulling Alexis to her after unbuckling her, Rosalie lifts her out of the car and opens the front passenger door. Taking a seat, Rosalie holds Alexis on her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, honey?"

"Making you pull over?"

"Honey, I would stop time for you if I could. Besides, we are not that far away."

"Really?" Alexis looks up at Rosalie with sad brown eyes.

"I promise."

"Have you been there before? Wherever we're going?"

"Yes. If I remember right. My dad and mom lived there when I first joined the family."

"Who is this 'monkey man' you tell me about? You never say his name."

"Oh, the monkey man is my husband." Watching Alexis pale before looking scared, Rosalie holds her closer, "Shh, he won't hurt you, honey."

"What if he does?"

"He won't."

"But,"

"No buts, honey. I have been with him so long, that I know him."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Alexis whines as tears form in her eyes. Smelling the tears before they get close to falling, Rosalie gently gets Alexis to look at her.

"He will love you, honey. He loves children, remember? Remember when I told you about him?" Alexis nods, "He will love you, Alexis. He will make mistakes, we all do."

"What if I do something bad?" Feeling Alexis shiver from the cold wind, Rosalie pulls Alexis into the car fully, leaving the door open.

"Honey, it won't matter. We all do that sometimes."

"Will I get taken away if he doesn't like me?"

"Alexis, the answer will be no. You will forever be my daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes. Honey, I won't let anyone take you away." Hearing the sound of the tears falling, Rosalie holds Alexis close and lets her cry it out. Cry out the fear, the worry, the sadness, and hopefully Alexis will feel one thing, peace.

When Alexis is back in her seat and buckled up, Rosalie climbs into the car and buckles up. Letting Alexis play in the back or read, either way she is silent and listening to the radio. Rosalie is worried. What if the social worker takes Alexis away? What if Rosalie and Alexis aren't 'family' enough for Alexis to stay? What if.

Rosalie spots the 'Welcome to Forks, Washington' sign.

"Alexis, we're here." Rosalie looks quickly through the mirror to see Alexis looking out the window shyly. Looking back to the road, Rosalie stops off at a restaurant when she hears Alexis's stomach growl.

Pulling into the parking lot, Rosalie stops and parks.

"Ready for lunch?" Rosalie looks over her shoulder at the little girl.

"Yes, please." Alexis agrees. Climbing out, Rosalie comes around to Alexis's side of the car and opens the door. Unbuckling the little girl in her car seat, Rosalie carefully lifts Alexis out before putting her on the ground. Closing the door and locking the car, Rosalie feels Alexis take her bare hand with her gloved hand, "Up please."

Immediately lifting Alexis up, the two of them head inside. Waiting for Alexis's order, Alexis is sitting beside Rosalie in a booth, cuddling up to her yawning away.

"Hello, I'm Mike." This Mike character appears next to Rosalie. Rosalie didn't even hear him coming; she was focused so much on Alexis.

"Hello." Rosalie nods in greeting.

"I'm Alexis." Alexis jumps in smiling. Rosalie knows Alexis tries to see the good in everyone, "She's my mom."

Noticing that Mike turns pale, Rosalie tries to fight the smile and laugh. He immediately leaves without saying a word.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alexis frowns. Rosalie sighs before chuckling, "Rose?"

"No. You didn't. I didn't like that Mike guy. So I should be saying thank you to you." Pulling Alexis into a hug, the human smiles in relief.

"Good. I thought I said something bad." Feeling her dead heart flutter, Rosalie kisses Alexis's forehead.

"No, you didn't. And I'm glad. You made me really happy."

"What did I do?"

"You called me 'mom'."

"Well, you are." Alexis speaks like she's saying 'duh' or like it's obvious.

"Well, you are my daughter."

"Thank you, mom." Rosalie grins.

"Thank you, daughter." Seeing happiness in Alexis's eyes, Rosalie gently kisses Alexis's lips. She only kissed her old boyfriend when she was human, Emmett and now Alexis.

"ROSALIE!" Jumping, Rosalie looks up as Alexis whimpers. It's Alice.

"Hey, Alice." Rosalie greets as Alice sits down across from them.

"Mom." Alexis whispers crawling onto Rosalie's lap. Holding Alexis close, Alice gives Rosalie a sorry look.

"I'm sorry for scaring her." Alice whispers as the humans around them watch them like they are in a zoo.

"She'll be okay." Rosalie reassures her as she rubs Alexis's back, "What are you doing here?" Watching Alice tap her temple, Rosalie nods in understanding, "What is Emmett up to?"

"He hasn't been himself since you left. He has had me watching you to make sure you are safe."

"Mom, who is she?" Alexis whimpers staring at the pixie like girl in front of them.

"That's my sister, Alice." Rosalie speaks directly into Alexis's ear softly.

"Oh." Alexis looks shyly away, hiding her face in Rosalie's shirt, "Hi, Alice." Alexis's greeting comes out muffled.

"Hi, Alexis." Alice smiles. When Alexis's food comes, Rosalie wraps her arms gently around her daughter as she eats. Once Alexis is full, Alice and Rosalie argue who will pay for the food. Alice wins. When they walk out, Rosalie carries Alexis, who is struggling to cuddle into her mom's arms, but once she is almost comfortable Rosalie unlocks the car and buckles her up.

Back on the road, Alice tells Rosalie the way to go, like she doesn't already know. Upon arriving to a dirt road, Rosalie knows by how even Alexis's breaths are, she's asleep. They have been driving for a half hour and within fifteen minutes, her daughter was asleep. Arriving to a familiar house, Rosalie grins seeing her family standing on the deck and the moving truck is already there.

Before she has the chance to put the car in park, the front driver's door opens. Alice slips the car into part as Rosalie unbuckles and hugs her husband tightly.

"Is this Alexis?" Emmett asks peeking through the window at the little human girl.

"Yes." Rosalie answers as Alice closes the door and opens the back before gently waking the human.

"She's so cute."

"I know. And very smart." When Alexis is awake and Alice carefully lifts her out, Alexis flinches at the cold wind. In a flash, Alexis starts to whimper as Edward stands in front of her and Alice with a blanket.

"Edward," Rosalie growls so quietly that only the vampires hear her. Watching him wrap the blanket around her daughter, Rosalie narrows her eyes at her brother. Alexis hides in Alice's arms ripping the blanket off her, making Edward frown, Rosalie grins. Walking over to her daughter, Rosalie picks up the blanket and shoves it into Edward's arms, "Alexis?"

Earning her daughter's attention, Alexis immediately reaches out to Rosalie starting to cry. Quickly taking her from her sister, Rosalie rubs her back.

"Rosalie," Emmett frowns hearing Alexis's cries. Turning to him, Rosalie gets Alexis to peek up at him. Trembling more than she was, Alexis buries her face into Rosalie's neck.

"Honey, that's my husband. My best friend. My lover." Rosalie clears up.

"Big." Alexis whispers out.

"Oh, honey, I know. But he's just a big teddy bear."

"Hit?"

"Never. He won't hurt you, Alexis." Lifting her head, Alexis looking her mom in the eye.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Watching Alexis look at Emmett, she stares before looking at Rosalie with her eyes shining with tears, "Would you like down for a little bit?" Alexis frowns looking down at the snow.

"Okay." Alexis's chin quivers as Rosalie slowly sets her daughter on her feet. Looking around them, Alexis gasps, "Wow." It's obvious that Alexis has spotted the house they will be living in.

Feeling a hand on her back, Alexis jumps and turns to only see Rosalie. Relaxing and taking deep breaths, Alexis picks up some snow and turns it into a snowball.

"Throw it at Emmett." Alice laughs picking up some snow herself and pats it gently. Throwing it at Emmett, Alexis gasps again as the snowball Alice threw hits him in the face. Chuckling, Emmett runs at human speed toward Alice. Feeling a snowball hit him in the side of the face, Emmett turns to see Alexis's hands empty and his wife laughing.

"RUN!" Alexis screams taking off. Getting lifted off her feet, Alexis screams before freezing. Looking over her shoulder wondering why she's not getting hit, it's Emmett.

"Shh, just breathe Alexis. I'm not going to hurt you." Emmett promises setting Alexis back on her feet holding her up carefully. Shaking uncontrollably, Alexis takes a few calming breaths. Taking a step, Alexis's foot slips but because Emmett is still holding her arm gently, he catches her.

Gently setting Alexis on the ice, Emmett kneels down holding out his arms.

"Do you want up?" Emmett asks softly to the girl who is staring at him fearful. Moving so she is on her knees, Alexis looks to Rosalie hoping for an order.

"It's up to you, honey." Rosalie speaks walking over slowly. Turning back to Emmett, Alexis is frowning with tears in her eyes from the sudden scare. Sniffling, Alexis wipes her eyes to rid the tears.

Not using her words, Alexis peeks at Emmett before lifting her arms. Gently picking her up before getting up onto his feet, Emmett carefully walks over to Rosalie. Lacing his hand with her's, Alexis rests her tired and sore head on Emmett's broad shoulder. Walking to the house, Alexis stares at Edward and Alice, who are both getting her's and Rosalie's suitcases and her toy bag.

Feeling warmth, Alexis turns to face the ahead of them to notice that the house door is open. Going to set Alexis on her feet, she wraps her arms around Emmett's neck refusing to be put down. Not minding it one bit, Emmett gets Rosalie to remove Alexis's boots. Doing so, Rosalie sets them on the shoe rack before slipping Alexis's socks on right again.

Removing their own boots, Rosalie gently removes Alexis's coat, toque and gloves. Would you like to look around?" Emmett asks his new little friend, who may accept him as a friend.

"Rose?" Alexis whispers looking to her mom.

"Go ahead." Rosalie smiles. Setting Alexis on her feet, she shyly removes her arms and walks into the living room. Seeing two men and a woman, Alexis shrinks back. Turning around afraid, Alexis runs over to Rosalie and hides behind her.

"She's scared." Rosalie looks to her other brother, Jasper, who has spoken.

"No kidding." Emmett snaps. Hushing Emmett, Rosalie slowly kneels down holding out her hands. Immediately stepping into them, Alexis holds onto Rosalie's shoulders before her mom picks her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding her face into Rosalie's neck, Alexis tries to calm down. Wrapping her arms slowly and shyly around Rosalie's neck, Rosalie pecks Alexis's head.

"Shh, you're okay, honey." Rosalie whispers into Alexis's ear. Knowing she is safe, Alexis peeks out to find they are in the living room again. Fearfully looking at the woman and two men, Alexis hides her face again. Holding onto Rosalie's shirt in her fists, Alexis is scared.

"Rosalie, I'll show you to your room and to Alexis's." Esme steps in slowly getting to her feet in case Alexis catches her.

"Okay." Rosalie agrees. Shifting Alexis in her arms, Rosalie has her daughter on her hip. Carefully following her mother upstairs to the second floor, Rosalie stops taking in her new home, "Alexis, would you like to see your new home?"

Peeking out after turning her head, Alexis is in shock.

"Wow." Alexis gasps looking into everyone's bedrooms as Rosalie follows Esme.

"Here's your room, Rosalie." Esme smiles opening the door. Stepping into her new room, Rosalie smiles.

"Thank you, mom." Rosalie speaks sincerely. There, next to her bed is a small bed, just Alexis's size.

"I figured you would want Alexis with you for a while. When she is ready for her own bedroom, all we will have to do is move her bed." Esme sighs, "Would you like me to home school Alexis until it is time for her to go to school?"

"Once she is ready and used to you." Rosalie nods, "Until then, I will stay here and then go to school."

"Sounds good to me. You have grown up since you adopted Alexis."

"I know." Hugging Alexis to her, Rosalie pecks Alexis's forehead.

As the vampires unpack Rosalie's and Alexis's things from boxes and showing the movers where things should go, Alexis is playing with her toys in the toy backpack from the car ride. Sitting on the floor in the living room, close to Rosalie but far away to stay out of the way, Alexis suddenly gets up. Hurrying over to her mom, one of the movers bumps into her.

"Oops." Alexis looks up at the mover sadly.

"I'm sorry." Alexis apologizes. Seeing Rosalie look behind her at her, her mom comes walking over.

"It's okay." The mover speaks giving Alexis a nervous smile. Getting back to work, Rosalie picks Alexis up.

"What's up?" Rosalie could tell by her daughter's expression that something is wrong.

"I need to go." Alexis whispers. Nodding Rosalie hurries to the washroom with Alexis in her arms.

Once Alexis has gone to the bathroom, Rosalie is holding her daughter up so she can wash her hands. Drying her hands on the towel, Rosalie is content. Alexis has always, since she has lived with her, won't go to the washroom without Rosalie there. Alexis gets so embarrassed but Rosalie understands. She's scared of being alone.

"Rose?" Breaking out of her thoughts, Rosalie looks to Alexis who is looking at her. Tilting her head curiously, Alexis speaks again, "What's up?"

"Nothing, cutie." Rosalie smiles pecking Alexis's lips. Leaving the washroom, Alexis sits back down on the floor in the living room. After around an hour, Alexis is lying on the floor, shivering from the open door but still between awake and sleeping. Her little brown eyes are closed but open at each bang.

Feeling something warm wrap around her before getting picked up, Alexis opens her eyes. It's Rosalie. Wrapping her tiny arms around Rosalie's neck, Alexis hugs her and falls asleep. Feeling her mom lay her down, Alexis struggles to open her tired eyes.

"Shh, just relax, Alexis. You're on the couch next to the fireplace." Feeling herself relax and fall into a full dream world to Rosalie stroking her hair, Alexis buries her face into the pillow at her head. Her tiny fists are attached to Rosalie's shirt. As she tries to remove them to make her daughter more comfortable, it's no use. Not wanting to hurt Alexis, Rosalie sighs.

"Rosalie, just lay down with her." Esme speaks softly walking over to them.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asks. Nodding, Esme smiles. Smiling back at her mom, Rosalie nods back in thanks before lifting Alexis up and takes over her spot. Laying Alexis beside her on the couch, Alexis immediately cuddles up to her vampire mom.

Playing with Alexis's hair, Rosalie is content. Closing her eyes, Rosalie just focuses on Alexis's soft breaths.

A couple of hours later, the movers are gone and everything in the house is sorted out. Alice is organizing Alexis's clothes in her little closet along with Rosalie's. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are out hunting in the woods so Alexis's scent won't affect them, too much, if at all.

Esme however is out shopping for human food for Alexis. Rosalie wrote a list of foods that Alexis likes and informs Esme that Alexis only eats a little bit, not the right amount for someone her age.

Hearing groaning, Rosalie kisses Alexis's forehead and starts to stroke her hair soothing her. Hearing her breathing pick up as she starts to awake, Rosalie opens her eyes and waits for Alexis to wake up fully.

"Rose?" Alexis whispers groggy and tired still.

"I'm here." Rosalie smiles looking down at her daughter. Looking up, Alexis's eyes light up seeing her new mom. Sitting up slightly, Alexis wraps her arms around Rosalie's neck, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nightmare." Alexis admits, "The bad people who killed my family started to hunt me down."

"Honey, I won't let you get hurt. If it happened, then our family will take care of them."

"Really?"

"Really. We won't let you go without a fight." Knowing Alexis is still scared; Rosalie kisses her cheek softly, "You're safe here."

"Rosalie? Alexis?" Alice calls from the balcony that overlooks the living room. Looking up startled, Alexis spots Alice and takes a few calming breaths to relax.

Narrowing her eyes at Alice, Rosalie sighs.

"You're okay." Sitting up before getting to her feet, Rosalie carries Alexis upstairs to Alice.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, Alexis." Alice apologizes sadly, "May I hold you?"

Nervous and fearful that if she doesn't let Alice hold her, she will get hurt or make someone upset, Alexis nods stiffly. Gently taking Rosalie's daughter from her, Alice gives Alexis a gentle hug before kissing her cheek.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, sweetie." Alice speaks softly. Wishing she could see Alexis clearly in her visions, she knows she won't be able to change that. Maybe it is because she is so young?

"Alice." Alice hears Rosalie's voice whisper to her. Looking at her breaking her train of thought, Rosalie gives her a possible knowing look, "Don't hurt yourself."

"I could barely see her." Alice admits.

"What? Why?" Rosalie gasps as Alice gently sets Alexis on the floor of her and Rosalie's bedroom.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she is so young."

"But you saw me adopt her?"

"I barely saw her. I saw all the other children and that jerk clearly, but not your little girl."

"Is it possible that she's," Rosalie searches for the right word, "She doesn't know or think about her future or choices clearly?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Carlisle doesn't even know himself."

Watching Alexis stand there in the doorway taking in her surroundings, Alexis finally takes a step into the bedroom slowly. Peeking around the door, the closet and under the beds, like something will jump out at her, Rosalie and Alice could tell that she is trying to make sure she's safe. When Alexis comes back to them, she gives Alice a hug before getting Rosalie to pick her up.

"Thank you." Alexis thanks Alice shyly.

"Do you like it, Alexis?" Alice smiles seeing her little niece nod. Alice couldn't believe that she could call Alexis 'niece', "What do you think, Rosalie?"

"It's amazing." Rosalie smiles back at her sister, "You outdid yourself, again."

"Hey, I get to spoil my niece." Alice smirks before kissing Alexis's forehead, "Right, sweetie?"

Alexis looks at her oddly, "Huh?"

"I'm going to bring home special treats, toys and so much more for you. Now that I have someone to play with."

"You play with toys?" Alexis asks innocently. Giggling, Alice and Rosalie both hug Alexis to them, "I don't get it."

"Alice normally shows off her make-up and clothes." Rosalie clears up.

"So dress-up?"

"In a way." Alice agrees.

"Okay."

"Would you like to play dress-up?"

"I don't know." Alexis mutters before hiding her face in Rosalie's neck. She's scared she has upset Alice.

"How about we all play? Alice, take it easy on her. She's super young." Rosalie steps in seeing Alice's pout.

"Okay!" Alice says cheerfully.

"I'm not a doll." Alexis pouts as Alice plays with her hair.

"I know that." Alice laughs. Alexis is sitting on her new bed with Alice, as Rosalie models off her new clothes to Alice and her daughter.

"You look really pretty, Rose." Alexis smiles happily seeing Rosalie come out of the closet.

"You really think so, honey?" Rosalie asks looking down at herself before meeting Alexis's excited little innocent face.

"YES!" Alexis cheers. Squirming off the bed, Alexis runs over to Rosalie hugging her legs. Chuckling, Rosalie picks her up and holds her close. Alice sits on the bed still, smiling.

"Little human!" Emmett calls out from downstairs, making Alexis jump and shy away into Rosalie's arms.

"Emmett." Alice growls and glares at the doorway as Emmett appears.

"What did I do?" Emmett asks before looking to Rosalie and Alexis, "Alice, could you please leave?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon, sweetie." Pecking Alexis's cheek, Alice leaves the room as Rosalie walks over to the beds. Sitting down on Alexis's bed, Rosalie rocks her daughter side to side.

"Is she okay? I didn't mean to scare her." Emmett admits sadly.

"She'll be okay. You just have to be careful with her. She's afraid of everyone." Rosalie sighs.

"Okay." Emmett agrees, "Alexis, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett speaks to Alexis gently. Peeking out at him, Emmett smiles meeting her beautiful brown eyes, "You can stay with your mom, but I was wondering if I may kiss your cheek."

"No hurt?" Alexis whispers as tears fill her eyes making Emmett frown.

"No hurting." Emmett promises.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Slowly moving over to the little human, Emmett kisses her cheek softly as he kneels down before both his girls. Meeting Alexis's eyes once more, she's staring at him in shock, "No hurt."

"I promised." Emmett smiles at the girl sadly. Blushing, Alexis turns away and buries her face into Rosalie's shirt.

Smelling something good, Rosalie grins as Alexis's stomach rumbles.

"Someone's hungry." Emmett chuckles making Alexis blush harder.

"Sorry." Alexis whimpers scared.

"Oh, honey, there is nothing wrong. It's normal for humans to be hungry." Emmett reassures.

"Pinky promise?" Alexis looks to him, holding out her tiny pinky. Nervous that he could hurt her, he carefully laces his with her's.

"Pinky promise." Slowly unlacing them, Emmett and Rosalie hear Esme tell them that Alexis's food is ready.

Quickly getting Alexis to hide her face, Rosalie and Emmett rush downstairs and into the kitchen, careful to not go super fast to scare Alexis.

"Sweetie, your supper is ready." Rosalie speaks up. Lifting her head, Alexis looks to see her meal, grilled cheese and chicken soup.

"YUMMY!" Alexis squeals excitedly. Carefully and gently setting Alexis on the chair, she thanks Esme before digging in. Esme only gave Alexis a little small bowl of soup, barely half full, and one sandwich of grilled cheese.

Once Alexis is done eating, she left the crust of her sandwich and a little bit of broth from her soup. Rubbing her stomach, Alexis suddenly burps and blushes.

"Excuse me." Alexis whispers looking down at her lap.

"Compliments to the chef." Emmett jokes to ease Alexis's shyness. Hearing Esme and Rosalie laugh, Alexis fights back a giggle, not knowing what will happen if it was released.

"Was that funny of Emmett, honey?" Esme asks leaning against the table to meet Alexis's eyes. Watching her nod, Esme smiles, "I think it was funny. Did you like your dinner?"

"Yes." Alexis mumbles softly.

"I'm glad. Would you like to watch TV with the others?"

"Okay." Alexis agrees before meeting Esme's eyes, "Do you need help?"

"I got it." Esme shakes her head, "Go and play."

Nodding, Alexis gets Rosalie to help her off the stool before reaching up for Rosalie's hand. Gently taking it, Rosalie and Alexis walk into the living room with Emmett in front of them.

"We have school tomorrow." Emmett comments, "Will you be okay?" Emmett looks to Rosalie.

"I'll be good. I got our sweetheart." Rosalie nods knowing he's meaning that she will be home for a week without Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett since they have school. Carlisle works at the hospital, and Esme is a designer for houses. Esme can work from home so it's all good.

"Rose, do I have to go to school?" Alexis asks carefully climbing up onto the couch as Emmett turns on the TV.

"Do you want to?" Rosalie questions.

"I went when my family was still alive."

"That's not what the mean lady told me. She said you never went?"

"I lied to her." Alexis whispers in admittance, "I was the new kid."

"What kind of class were you in?"

"Kin," Alexis struggles to say the name of the grade below Grade One.

"Kindergarten?" Rosalie clears up to make sure she got it.

"Yes. That's the one."

"She is too young to be in that class." Emmett mutters.

"Do you want to go to that class again, but here?" Rosalie wonders.

"Maybe." Alexis looks down undecided, "What will it be like?"

"Well, you will meet new people." Emmett jumps in, "And there are toys and stuff to play with."

"Will I be the smallest and littlest?"

"Most likely." Rosalie sighs knowing Alexis is confused and nervous.

"Will you take me?"

"If you want me to."

"I'll go." Alexis speaks determined. She wants to be like her new mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Spending a week to get used to their home, Alexis wouldn't leave Rosalie's side, she's her little shadow. Rosalie has signed up her daughter at the elementary school, and went to the High School to pick her classes. She would have picked co-op at the elementary school, Alexis's class to be exact, but it's late in the semester.

When she went into the school to pick her classes, Esme sat in the office with them, with Alexis on her lap.

Taking her time driving into town with Alexis in the back, on their way to the elementary school, Alexis is scared. Sitting up front with Emmett, Rosalie is humming to the radio letting Alexis get calmer. Normally as vampires you may drive fast, but Rosalie wants to treat Alexis safely.

"Will you stay for as long as you can, Rose?" Alexis asks quietly.

"Yes, I will." Rosalie nods turning down the music a little so Alexis can hear her better, "I don't mind if I'm late for school. You're more important."

"What about you, Emmett? Will you come in too?"

"Do you want me to?" Emmett asks turning in his seat to see Alexis. Noticing she has tears in her eyes, Emmett sighs.

"Yes."

"I will come in with you. Are you okay?"

"Scared."

Feeling the car hit the shoulder, Rosalie slowed down enough to do so. Parking the car, Rosalie checks for other cars before climbing out. Opening the back door, Rosalie frowns seeing and smelling Alexis's tears.

"Honey, if you want to, we can turn around and go back home." Rosalie speaks directly to her daughter.

"I don't want you to leave." Alexis admits, "But, I know you need to go to school." Alexis looks down at her lap as tears fall down her face. Feeling herself get unbuckled and lifted out of her car seat, Alexis buries her face into Rosalie's straight, long, blonde hair.

"How about this, Emmett and I will stay as long as we can, but on our lunch break, we will come check up on you?"

"Really?" Alexis whispers hugging Rosalie around her neck.

"I promise."

Arriving to the elementary school, Rosalie carries Alexis inside with Emmett next to her. Arriving to the office, the principal, who was waiting for them in his office walks out. Greeting them, the man smiles and leads the way to the Kindergarten classroom.

"So, little Alexis Hale, could you tell me why you stopped going to school?" The principal asks. Shaking her head not answering, Alexis hides her face holding onto Rosalie.

"I adopted her." Rosalie states, "Her family, well things didn't turn out well."

"They died?"

"Yes."

"Oh, poor girl." The man looks to Alexis, "It is so late in the school year, don't be surprised if she has to repeat."

"She's going to be fine. We both have to get used to being here."

"That's fine." The man smiles looks from Alexis to Rosalie, "So you are a teenage parent?"

"Yes." Rosalie nods, "My family is fine with it and support me."

"Good. Good. Well, get little Alexis settled. Have a good day." Watching the man leave, Rosalie gets Alexis to look up at her.

"You be good, okay? Don't go home with anyone but us." Alexis nods, "Don't accept food from strangers, either."

"I won't." Alexis whispers.

"Have fun." Emmett jumps in smiling, "Stay an angel."

"Okay." Alexis giggles. Feeling Emmett kiss her forehead, he opens the classroom door in front of them. Hearing the other older kids scream and run around, Alexis flinches and hides her face in Rosalie's shoulder. Rubbing her daughter's back, Rosalie walks into the classroom with Emmett.

Upon seeing Emmett, the kids scream and run away from them.

"Calm down!" The kids' teacher calls out. Walking over to the couple and Alexis, the teacher, Miss Nelly, smiles at them, "Your sister must be my new student."

"She's my daughter. I adopted her." Rosalie speaks calmly. Seeing Miss Nelly's surprised look, Rosalie looks down to Alexis, "Honey, could you say hi to your new teacher?"

"Hi." Alexis peeks out, tucking her head under Rosalie's chin hanging onto her tighter.

"Hi, Alexis. My name is Miss Nelly." Miss Nelly looks at Alexis directly. Her blue eyes makes Alexis feel like she's on the ocean. Not liking the feeling, Alexis looks away and at the other kids. Seeing the painting station, Alexis ignores her mom, Emmett and Miss Nelly's talking.

A while later, Alexis frowns watching Rosalie and Emmett leave. It is now ten in the morning. As the door closes, Alexis wipes her fallen tears and looks around not knowing what to do. Heading over to the paint station, Alexis picks up the brush and dips it into the blue paint.

"Alright everyone, let's learn our numbers." Miss Nelly calls out getting the attention of the other kids. Putting down her paint, Alexis gets up and joins the other kids. Staying silent, Alexis doesn't know what to do.

As her teacher calls on everyone, her included, they learn their numbers. Alexis is way ahead of the game too. Looking longing at the paint station, Alexis slowly moves in the direction hopefully without her teacher knowing. Reaching the table, Miss Nelly sighs and walks over to Alexis.

"Alexis, we're not done." Miss Nelly speaks up. Staying silent, Alexis ignores Miss Nelly's outstretched hand and starts to paint, "Alexis, go join the others."

Alexis shakes her head.

"Now!" Miss Nelly roars, making Alexis jump and start to whimper. Looking up at her angry teacher, tears form in her eyes and her chin quivers, "It's not paint time. Get over there."

Knowing she made her teacher mad, Alexis lets her tears fall. Hugging her knees to her, Alexis curls herself into a ball. Hearing laughter from the other kids, Alexis cries harder.

"Sweetie, why are you being bad?" Miss Nelly frowns kneeling in front of her new student. Hearing no reply, her teacher's frown deepens, "Alexis, please talk to me."

"No." Alexis shakes her head, "Rose says I'm not bad." Alexis peeks up at Miss Nelly.

"It's not nice to ignore your teacher. That's being bad."

"No."

"Yes. It is, Alexis."

"I want. I want Rose." Alexis whispers.

"You have a couple more hours here, Alexis."

"I. Want. Rose!" Alexis growls, narrowing her eyes at her teacher.

"Go to the naughty chair. Right now."

"No."

"Now, Alexis." Feeling Miss Nelly take her wrist into her hand, Alexis struggles as her teacher walks her over to the chair in the corner.

"LET ME GO!" Alexis screams. Getting picked up and sat down on the chair, Miss Nelly is furious.

"Stay here, Alexis. You have been a very bad girl."

"Shut up." Alexis snaps turning away from her teacher, she crosses her arms and stares at the wall.

By lunch hour, Alexis refuses to eat and no matter how many times Miss Nelly tells her to stay in the chair, she always heads back to the paint station.

Hearing a knock on the door, Alexis has her face hidden in her knees, sitting on the naughty chair.

Feeling someone touch her back, Alexis flinches.

"Honey, are you okay?" Hearing Rosalie's voice, Alexis pulls away making Rosalie's hand fall from her back, "Honey, why are you acting this way?"

"I hate it here." Alexis admits frowning.

"Honey, this does not give you the right to act this way."

"I wanted you. Why did you leave?" Alexis whimpers starting to cry. Kissing Alexis's cheek, Rosalie strokes her hair out of her face.

"I have to go to school. You know that. If I had it my way, I would have gotten Esme to be your teacher. But you wanted to come, remember?"

"Stupid me."

"You're not stupid, sweetie. You're scared."

"Am I bad?" Alexis sobs.

"No. This is a new town for you. Just try to listen to Miss Nelly."

"She is mean."

"Why do you say that?" Licking her lips to get them wet, Alexis slowly lifts the sleeve of her shirt up for Rosalie to see the forming bruise around her wrist, "What happened?"

"She," Alexis stutters, "She hurts."

"Did she hit you?"

"No."

"Did she touch you?"

"Yes." Alexis nods, "She scares me." Alexis whispers like she is telling her mom a secret.

"Miss Hale, I have to ask you to leave. It's time for the kids to get back to work." Miss Nelly speaks. Looking at the young teacher, Rosalie glares.

"Never touch my daughter again." Rosalie snaps, gently picking Alexis up and sets her on her hip. Miss Nelly goes to speak, but seeing that Alexis has shown her, the bruise, the teacher goes silent.

"It was by accident."

"That's a lie." Rosalie turns away and picks up Alexis's backpack and coat. Setting her daughter on the ground, Rosalie changes her indoor shoes into her boots and slips on her coat. Putting the shoes into the backpack, Rosalie notices that Alexis's lunch has not been moved, "You never fed her either?!"

"Rose." Alexis sniffles earning herself Rosalie's attention, "I wouldn't eat."

"Why?"

"Scared." Picking her daughter back up, Rosalie storms out of the classroom with Alexis in her arms. Slamming the office door open, Rosalie signs Alexis out and informing them that she is Alexis's mother.

"Give us a call if she's off tomorrow." The front desk informs Rosalie. Nodding, Rosalie lied saying Alexis is sick. Leaving the school, Rosalie sets Alexis on the ground. Taking her daughter's hand, they begin their walk down the road to the High School.

"Rose." Alexis whispers stopping to pick up some snow.

"Yes?" Rosalie turns to Alexis to only end up with snow on her coat. Cracking a smile as Alexis giggles, Rosalie gets a handful and tosses it at her daughter, making her squeal.

Laughing with her daughter, Alexis goes to join her again when she slips and falls. Catching her in time before she could hit her head, Rosalie picks her up right away. Alexis starts to cry in shock.

"Shh. Shh. I got you." Rosalie whispers beginning her walk to the school again. Scared, Alexis hugs her mom tightly. Arriving to the school, Alexis has a few tears still in her eyes, but she's out of the shock stage.

Spotting Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper, Rosalie walks over to them, as they stand by their two cars.

"What happened?" Alice asks spotting the bruise, "Who do I hurt?"

"She's not going back any time soon." Rosalie states sadly.

"Who hurt her?" Emmett growls.

"Her teacher. She said it was an accident." Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Bullshit." Emmett mutters angrily.

"I'm taking her home. Tell the office I went home because I'm sick."

"Okay." Alice agrees.

"Thanks, Alice." Rosalie smiles sadly at her sister. Climbing into her car after setting Alexis in her car seat and buckling her up, Rosalie buckles up before leaving the school.

On their way home, Rosalie is furious, not at Alexis but at her daughter's teacher. Sure, they don't know of Alexis's past, but if Alexis reacted fearfully, wouldn't it have been a big clue?

Lost in her thoughts, Rosalie drives numb all the way to their home. Arriving there, Rosalie parks in the garage before climbing out. Helping Alexis out, Rosalie takes her backpack before taking her hand. Helping her up the stairs and into the house, Alexis is calmer. Gently closing the door, Esme walks into the kitchen to see her furious daughter, and a nervous looking Alexis.

"Alice called and told me. How are you, sweetie?" Esme informs Rosalie before kneeling down in front of Alexis.

"Hurts." Alexis admits looking up at Rosalie, "Rose, help."

Picking up her daughter, Esme quickly grabs a little ice pack from the freezer and wraps it up in a towel. Esme hands Rosalie the ice as Rosalie speeds into the living room. Sitting down, Esme removes Alexis's boots and coat before Rosalie gently sets the ice pack on her wrist.

"Cold." Alexis whimpers knowing she has to stay still.

"I know. Just hang in there, honey." Rosalie closes her eyes knowing that Alexis is in pain. Grabbing the ice pack as it burns her wrist, Alexis starts to cry. Throwing it onto the ground, she hides herself against Rosalie's side, "What happened?"

"Burns." Alexis cries.

"Honey, may I look at it?" Feeling Alexis shiver and shake her head, Rosalie sighs, "Can you move it?" Hearing a crack before Alexis sobs, Rosalie fears the worst.

"It's sprained." Esme sighs after forcing Alexis to let her see, "But we will go see Carlisle to make sure."

"No." Alexis shakes as she cradles her arm.

"Please, honey?" Rosalie begs. Looking Alexis in the eye, the little girl sighs. Getting up, Alexis goes to crawl off the couch, but trips over her own feet. Catching her daughter in time, Alexis immediately pants in fear. Carefully setting Alexis on her feet, she has tremors. Grabbing onto Rosalie's arm, Alexis tries to climb up onto her lap without using her sore arm. Lifting Alexis up gently, Esme puts on her boots and coat.

Carrying Alexis out to Esme's car, Alexis refuses to release Rosalie, which makes her sit in the back next to Alexis. Having her arm wrapped around her, Alexis cuddles up to her, while sitting in her car seat.

Arriving to the hospital, Rosalie carries Alexis in as Esme went ahead to speak to the front desk. Following Esme down a hallway, Rosalie spots Carlisle. Speeding up her slow walk, Rosalie approaches her dad.

"Hey, little lady." Carlisle greets Alexis. Seeing him, Alexis relaxes but still hides her hurt arm against Rosalie's body carefully, "Come into my office." Opening the door, Esme, Rosalie and Alexis head inside. Closing the door behind them, Carlisle sits down on his desk, "Rosalie, I know this will hurt both of you, but I need to see her wrist."

"I know." Rosalie frowns. Walking up to him, Carlisle reaches out for Alexis's arm.

"May I please see, little lady?" Hearing her whimper and flinch, Carlisle gently takes her upper arm and turns it for him to see. Carefully rolling her sleeve up, Alexis lets out a cry and tears start to fall, "Don't cry, little lady. I'll give you a treat for all your hard work soon." Gently turning her arm from side to side, and front to back, Alexis lets out a scream and sobs when Carlisle gently presses on it, "I will get you to take her to the x-ray to make sure. I doubt it's broken. Just sprained and tender."

Walking with his wife, daughter and granddaughter, Carlisle takes them to the x-ray and the girls sit and wait for their turn.

When it does arrive, Alexis goes in with Carlisle. Helping Alexis on the table, the x-ray lady frowns seeing the bruise. Doing her job, she takes pictures of Alexis's wrist. Giving Alexis a sucker, Carlisle opens it and gives it to her. It's red. Sticking it in her mouth, Alexis signals for him to pick her up. Doing just that, Carlisle carries her out and sets her on Rosalie's lap.

"You gave her sugar?" Rosalie smiles as Alexis cuddle into her and rest her head on Rosalie's shoulder, content.

"She was my best patient today. And she's my granddaughter; of course I would give her sugar." Carlisle chuckles, "We have to wait for the x-rays to come back. Feel free to stay here or go to my office."

"We'll stay here." Esme smiles.

"Good. I have other patients to see, but when I think the x-rays are done, I'll return."

"Sounds good."

About an hour later, Carlisle is furious when he returns with casting supplies and the x-ray results.

"I thought it was sprained?" Rosalie roars making little Alexis jump and whimper.

"It is. But she had a previous injury that healed wrong. That would explain why she's in so much pain." Carlisle explains.

"You have to re-break her wrist?" Esme asks quietly.

"Yes."

Taking the supplies and the girls into his office, Carlisle gets Rosalie to hold Alexis tightly, with her vampire strength. Esme covers Alexis's eyes before a loud crack is heard on the count of three. Alexis lets out a scream and goes to pull away but Esme holds her arm in place tightly. Feeling Alexis give up struggling, she sobs.

"I know this is a bad place to ask, but what colour of a cast do you want?" Carlisle asks Alexis sadly.

"Her favourite colour." Rosalie answers for her daughter. Nodding, Carlisle makes Alexis's purple cast and puts a splint with it to keep it in place. Giving Alexis a couple of choices of candy, Alexis makes Rosalie carry her out of the hospital after getting a sling for her wrist to make it more comfortable for her.

While waiting for Esme, Alexis and Rosalie are in the car with the heat on for the little four-year-old.

"Mom," Alexis whispers getting Rosalie's attention from her sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Yes, honey?" Rosalie asks turning to face her.

"Why did he do that?" Alexis asks softly.

"It's to make you feel better."

"It hurts more now, though."

"I know. But it will take time to get better."

"Do I have to go back to school?"

"I'm not going to make you. But when you feel ready, if school is still open before summer break, you'll go back. If not, then you won't until September." Watching her daughter nod, Rosalie sighs, "What is bugging you?"

"I don't like school."

"I bet from how today went and from what you told me." Rosalie frowns remembering how Alexis was bullied and made fun of from what Alexis told her lightly. Rosalie knows it was worse than what Alexis made it seem, "Do you need help?" Rosalie questions watching Alexis struggle to open one of her candies. Passing it to her, Rosalie opens it before giving it back to her. Sticking it in her mouth, Alexis smiles.

"Thank you, mom."

"No problem, honey." Rosalie smiles back gently reaching out for Alexis's good hand. Placing it in her own, Rosalie leans over and kisses the back of Alexis's tiny hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie has taken a long time off school to make sure Alexis heals fine. Rosalie even took Alexis out of school while she heals. Esme and Rosalie both have been home schooling her so she wouldn't fall behind.

Edward, Rosalie's brother has been disappearing at night to where, Rosalie has no idea, nor does she care as long as it doesn't affect Alexis in any way.

"What!" Rosalie shouts. It's been a month since she and Alexis have both been out of their schools.

Watching Alexis look up from the coffee table where she is doing homework that Esme has given her.

"Sweet!" Emmett smirks before Alexis gently hits him with her fist, "What?" Emmett looks to the little human girl in front of him.

"Behave." Alexis grins as Emmett groans.

"Listen to her, Em." Rosalie glares at her husband.

"Yes, mom." Emmett mocks. Hearing Alexis growl in her adorable little way along with glaring at Emmett, Rosalie can't help but smile at how cute she is.

"So this person that Edward likes is coming here?" Alexis jumps in amused.

"Yes." Esme nods smiling.

"Okay. But why?"

"She and Edward like each other."

"Like you and Carlisle? Or Rose and Emmett?"

"Yes. And you forgot about Alice and Jasper."

"They're weird." Emmett speaks before Rosalie speeds over and smacks him in the head. Hearing the smack without seeing it, Alexis giggles. Getting up, Alexis goes around the couch before getting Rosalie to pick her up. Kissing her mom's cheek, Rosalie immediately returns it.

"When is the person coming?"

"Soon. Let's get you dressed." Rosalie answers.

"Okay." Alexis agrees before closing her eyes. Feeling herself get placed on her bed, Alexis opens her eyes as Rosalie gets her a pair of jeans, socks, t-shirt and a zip-up sweater.

"Would you like to have a shower?"

Alexis looks confused before nodding. Getting her underwear, Rosalie gently takes Alexis's hand before taking her into the bathroom.

"Come in with me?" Alexis whispers. Rosalie knows that Alexis may never get over the fear of water, so she agrees. Getting her own clothes for the day, Rosalie lifts her naked daughter into the tub. Stepping in with her when ready, Rosalie has a chair for the tub for Alexis. Gently washing her daughter's hair, Alexis has her eyes closed letting the shampoo and warm water run out of her hair.

Wiping her eyes after Rosalie kisses her cheek, Alexis opens her eyes. Carlisle took her sling away and when she has showers, a little bag to cover her cast, which is what she is wearing. Letting Rosalie wash her own hair, Alexis soapy washes before slowly standing. Stepping carefully under the water, Alexis lets herself get soaked. Wiping the soap away, Alexis then sits back down kicking the water at her feet as Rosalie rinses off.

Once Rosalie turns off the water and steps out, she quickly wraps a towel around her body before lifting Alexis out. Rosalie still growls softly and angrily seeing the cuts and burns on her daughter's body from her past. Alexis still refuses to tell her how she got each one. All she says is 'from bad people'.

Soon dressed and dried off, Rosalie hears a second heartbeat followed by an engine come down the driveway.

"They're here!" Alexis jumps hearing Alice's excited voice. Putting Alexis's hair in a ponytail, Rosalie kisses her hair.

"Ready to meet Edward's lover?" Rosalie teases her daughter who rolls her eyes.

"I guess. Have you met her?" Alexis asks curiously.

"No. Not that I know of." Rosalie shrugs as the engine turns off and Edward and the girl get out of the car, "Let's head on down."

"Okay." Leading the way, Alexis reaches the stairs as the door opens, "Edward!" Alexis calls excitedly.

Laughing, Rosalie picks her up and carries her down to the kitchen to meet the girl and Edward.

Reaching the kitchen, Alexis and Rosalie listen to the radio as Esme cooks Alexis's lunch.

"Hey, everyone." Edward greets entering the room with a shy girl behind him. Carefully turning around on the stool, Alexis smiles seeing the girl.

"She's pretty." Alexis states as Jasper and Alice appear through the open window, "Don't scare her." Alexis warns Alice, making her aunt laugh.

"No worries, cutie. She and I will be great friends." Alice gives the girl a hug.

"I didn't know you have a little girl living with you." The girl speaks looking to Edward.

"That's my sister's daughter." Edward smirks, "Right, little one."

"I'm not little." Alexis glares making the girl laugh, "Just because I'm four, does not mean I'm little."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett chuckles taking the grilled cheese sandwiches off the stove, "You are the tinier version of Al."

"She's older than me!"

"She's pixie size."

"I am not!" Alice jumps in rolling her eyes. Getting looks from everyone but Alexis, Alice pouts, "Okay, I'm short."

Rolling her own eyes, Alexis looks back at the human in front of her.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She answers, "So you are four?"

"Yes." Alexis nods, "What is your name?"

"Bella. What about you?"

"Alexis. Rosalie is my mom." Alexis states happily.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing." Bella looks to Rosalie who is smug.

"I know. Never expected that a rude person would adopt a little girl?" Rosalie comments.

"Rose, you are not rude." Alexis sighs, "We have been through this."

"Stop acting like you are older than you are, honey." Rosalie chuckles kissing Alexis's cheek. Alexis grins wrapping her good arm around Rosalie's neck. Picking her up, Rosalie sits down on the stool with Alexis on her lap.

"I'll show you around." Edward offers Bella.

"Sure." Bella agrees.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asks.

"She already ate." Edward states, "Where is Carlisle?"

"Working late." Giving them a silent nod, Edward gently takes Bella's hand and takes her out of the room. After lunch, Alexis is outside with Emmett in the backyard. Rosalie is sitting on the deck watching them play. Jasper and Alice have joined them while Esme is cleaning up. Bella and Edward are upstairs in Edward's room talking about music.

"Mom!" Alexis shouts running over with Emmett chasing her slowly. Carefully climbing up the steps, Alexis takes cover behind her, hugging her from behind.

"Awe, you cheated." Emmett pouts as Alice and Jasper laugh. They were playing tag and Emmett was the person who was it.

"No, I didn't." Alexis says quietly making Rosalie giggle. Reaching around his wife, Emmett feels Alexis bite him gently.

"OW!" Emmett whines pulling back and rubs his hand, "She bit me!"

"Alexis, what have I said about biting?" Rosalie asks turning to face her daughter.

"Sorry." Alexis frowns.

"Let's go inside. You are in trouble and on timeout for now." Nodding, Alexis forces back tears as memories appear in her mind. Letting Rosalie pick her up, Alexis hides her face as tears fall.

Taking Alexis up to their bedroom, Rosalie sets Alexis on her bed.

"Honey, why did you bite Emmett?" Rosalie questions softly. Going to wipe Alexis's tears, she pulls back and curls into a ball.

"Are you going to hit me?" Alexis whimpers, "They always did."

"Honey, I'm not going to hit you."

"Why? I deserve it."

"Honey, you don't deserve it. You are just a little girl playing around. Yes, it was mean to bite Emmett. But you are just a little girl who is a child."

Peeking up, Alexis takes a few calming breaths before reaching out to her mom. Picking Alexis up, Rosalie kicks off her shoes before removing Alexis's coat and shoes. Laying them on the bed, Alexis cuddles up to Rosalie.

"I'm sorry." Alexis whispers as tears continue to fall.

"I know. You have no reason to be. Emmett was just being him. It didn't actually hurt."

"Really?"

"I'm sure." Feeling Alexis relax against her, they both hear footsteps from next door to them. Edward's room. Hearing Alexis yawn, Rosalie starts to play with her hair to sooth her. Closing her eyes, Alexis wipes her eyes to get rid of the tears. Slipping herself up on top of Rosalie, Alexis rests her head on her chest and holds onto her like a lifeline.

Three days after meeting Bella, Rosalie gets a phone call from Children's Services telling her they are on the way to meet Alexis and interview her. Informing Alexis of that, Alexis gets scared and locks herself in their bedroom.

Sighing, Rosalie knows Alexis is just scared. Sitting on the stairs, Rosalie is silent. She is just listening to Alexis's heartbeat and panicky breathing.

"Mom." Alexis whimpers as the vampires hear the car's engine from down the driveway.

Making her way to their room, Rosalie opening the unlocked door.

"Mom! Don't let them take me!" Alexis panics hearing the car for herself as it approaches the house.

"You're not going anywhere." Rosalie whispers to her daughter, "Even if it did happen, I will come and get you."

"Really?"

"I promise." Letting Alexis cry into her pant legs, Rosalie gently lifts her up. Holding her close, the doorbell rings.

Tucking her face into Rosalie's shoulder, Alexis wipes her eyes. Hearing Carlisle answer the door, Rosalie slowly walks down the stairs with her daughter in her arms. Holding onto the railing, pretending she needs it, Rosalie spots the unknown man and woman.

"Hello, you must be Rosalie Hale." The man smiles.

"Yes I am, sir. How are you today?" Rosalie greets with a smile, a fake smile to be exact. Knowing she is afraid, afraid of losing Alexis, Alexis's fear overpowers her's. She knows Alexis needs her more than she needs to focus on herself.

"I am very well. Is this Alexis?"

"Yes. She's very shy." Rosalie warns him.

"I bet. Hi, Alexis. I'm Erik." Erik greets looking to the young girl in Rosalie's arms. Peeking out at him, Alexis immediately goes back to hiding, "Miss Hale, may I interview you then Alexis? Apart?"

"Uhm, I guess. I'm more worried about Alexis though." Rosalie reveals.

"How so?"

"Well, she took a couple of weeks to warm up to everyone. It took her a while to accept me. She's a very timid young girl."

"Well, may we try? Maybe someone could watch her as we speak?"

"I'll take her." Not surprised to hear Alice come down the stairs, Rosalie turns to her sister.

"May I ask you your name?" Erik wonders.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Rosalie's foster sister." Alice smiles kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Cullen."

"You as well, sir." Alice keeps Erik talking to her, as Rosalie speaks quietly to Alexis. Feeling Alexis nod against her, Rosalie turns to Alice, "Will Alexis let me watch her for a bit?"

"She says yes." Rosalie concludes.

"Perfect." Erik smiles at Alexis as she lets Alice take her into her arms, "Wait, what happened to her wrist?"

"She was hurt before I took her in. Her wrist did not heal right so when she got hurt at school, my foster mom, Esme Cullen and I took her to the hospital. My foster dad, Carlisle Cullen, took her to x-rays. He had to re-break her wrist and set it right." Rosalie answers sadly.

"She got a lot of sugar that day." Alice jumps in, "I was so jealous!"

"You don't need sugar, sweetie." Esme jokes gently stroking Alexis's hair after she walked over to Alice and Rosalie.

Whispering in Alice's ear, Alexis bites her lip after.

"Rosalie, Alexis is wondering if she could have some candy after this meeting if she answers all of the questions." Alice asks for Alexis, even though they know Rosalie and all of the vampires heard her.

"I don't see why not." Rosalie chuckles, "Where would you like to do the interview?"

"How about the living room? Would it be alright if Miss Cullen could take Alexis somewhere for privacy?" Erik questions.

"Of course. Alice?" Rosalie looks at her sister.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Alice concludes nodding. Taking Esme, Carlisle and little Alexis to the kitchen, Esme closes the door as Rosalie politely takes the woman and Erik to the couches.

After around an hour of an interview, Rosalie walks into the kitchen looking emotionless.

"Alexis, honey?" Rosalie speaks seeing Alexis colouring.

"Mom!" Carefully sliding off the stool, Alexis hugs her.

"Hey, ready?" Feeling Alexis hug her tighter, she nods scared. Gently taking Rosalie's hand, Rosalie takes her over to the caseworkers. Getting lifted onto the couch, Rosalie kisses her forehead before promising to return when they are finished. Leaving, Alexis watches Rosalie, helplessly.

"Alexis?" The woman smiles making Alexis look at her, "I'm Emma."

"Hello." Alexis looks at Emma curiously.

"May we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure?" Alexis shrugs her shoulders before looking down at her lap, "Will you be taking me away?" Alexis asks as tears fill her brown eyes.

"Do you like it here?" Erik questions before Emma could tell her if they may need to or not.

"Yes."

"What is Rosalie Hale like?"

"She's better and nicer than my old mommy and daddy were." Alexis states.

"Did Rosalie tell you to say that?"

"No. Why?" Alexis looks at him surprised.

"What is your schedule during the weekend like?"

"Huh?" Alexis looks confused.

"He means, what do you do on weekends?" Emma clarifies.

"Oh, it changes. We play, colour, do homework, Esme lets me help her cook. I learn a lot. And read on sleepy times. Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, is teaching me to play games." Alexis says excitedly.

"It seems like they are very nice." Erik forces a smile.

"Yes."

"Do you know what Mrs. And Mr. Cullen do for a living?"

"He means work." Emma explains when seeing Alexis's confused look.

"Carlisle is a doctor. He gave me this to help make my hand feel better." Alexis sighs, "Esme, she is a," Alexis squints her eyes thinking of the right word, "She colours and draws on special paper. Rose told me she helps make houses and stuff."

"A designer for houses?" Emma questions to get a better idea.

"Yeah, I think that's it."

"Do you think Rosalie and her family will keep you healthy?" Erik speaks.

"Yeah. Why?" Alexis fires back sweetly. Seeing Emma fight a smile, Alexis keeps her eyes on Erik.

"Hmm," Erik nods, "Do you think Rosalie took you in for money?" Alexis narrows her eyes, pretending to be confused, but she is actually glaring.

"He's wondering if Rosalie is taking care of you." Emma jumps in.

"Yes. She is taking care of me. What kind of question is that?" Alexis looking down at her lap, "She helps me and cares for me. Something my old mommy and daddy didn't do a lot."

"Do you want to go to a new home?" Erik asks.

"NO!" Alexis shouts, "I want Rose!" As tears build in her eyes, they quickly start to fall.

"She's too attached." Erik murmurs to Emma. Hearing the front door open, Alexis looks up with the caseworkers to see Edward.

"Hello." Edward greets closing the door behind him. Taking one look at Alexis's state, Edward bites back a growl, "Alexis, what is wrong?"

"They," Alexis stutters starting to sob.

"Rosalie." Edward calls loudly, walking over to pick Alexis up. Hearing the kitchen door open, Alexis looks through her blurry eyes.

"What happened?" Alexis hears Rosalie's voice. Leaning out of Edward's arms, Alexis holds her arms out to Rosalie. Immediately feeling Rosalie's hands take her from Edward, Rosalie holds her close, "What happened?" Rosalie asks again.

"We think," Erik starts but Emma cuts him off.

"Erik here thinks that Alexis is too attached to you and your family." Emma sighs.

"What are you saying?" Edward questions.

"We think it is best for some time to be apart. So if anything happens, Alexis won't get hurt so much." Erik states. Rosalie's mouth drops open.

"I want to speak to your boss." Rosalie orders knowing Erik wants to take Alexis away from her.

"Erik, Alexis is perfectly safe here." Emma frowns, narrowing her eyes getting angry. Hearing Alexis's sobs get louder, Rosalie starts to rock her body from side to side.

"What is her life like at school?" Erik asks glaring.

"She's getting home schooled right now." Esme states walking through the open room to Rosalie.

"Why?"

"She got hurt at school." Esme answers.

"What happened?"

"Someone sprained her wrist while grabbing her. It hurt her so much that we took her to the hospital." Rosalie frowns.

"Who was it?" Emma interrupts.

"Her teacher at the time."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Rosalie looks to her daughter who is still shaking.

"What happened that caused you to get hurt, Alexis?" Erik orders. Flinching, Alexis whimpers and tucks herself further into Rosalie's embrace.

"She was abused at her old home, sir. She's afraid right now." Rosalie clarifies.

"Is she getting help that she needs?"

"Right now we are getting her used to us before we take that step." Esme frowns herself, "We know that she is too on edge right now."

"Do you know anything of her past?"

"No. Just the fact that her family was killed and the abuse she has received."

"Hmm." Nodding Erik gets to his feet, "She's coming with us."

"Erik!" Emma shakes her head, "This is your third week on the job. You clearly can't see the fact that Miss Hale and her family are perfect for Alexis."

"Give her to me." Erik orders walking over to Rosalie.

"Erik! Stop!" Emma roars, furiously.

"I want to speak to your boss." Rosalie growls, "You can't take her until you call."

"He's on vacation." Erik states.

"Erik." Emma shakes her head.

"She's coming with us and that is that!" Erik shouts glaring at Emma, "I might be new, but I am higher up than you are, Emma. Take her and let's go." Storming out of the house, Erik slams the door.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hale." Emma closes her eyes before looking at Rosalie, "Does she have anything?"

"She has lots of stuff." Esme answers sadly with her voice shaking.

"Could you pack a few things?"

"Of course." Heading upstairs with Edward, Rosalie shakes holding back her anger.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Hale." Emma apologizes again, "I know you are a perfect parent for Alexis. But I don't know what Erik caught that has caused this to happen."

"Is there any way to get her back?" Rosalie breathes.

"I will tell you about it." Starting to tell Rosalie the process to over change Erik's ruling, Rosalie listens closely. Absorbing everything, Esme comes back down as the family comes out to say goodbye to Alexis. Sobbing, Alexis is passed from vampire to vampire who hug her tightly.

"NO!" Alexis screams as Emma carries her out of the house. As the door closes, Rosalie starts to sob in Emmett's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart is broken. Rosalie is so angry that she has been hunting every night and using day time hours to go through the process to get Alexis back. Wishing she could just go in, take Alexis back and leave, Rosalie knows she can't do that.

Pacing outside of the Orphanage that Rosalie has followed Alexis's scent to; Rosalie is in the shadows watching one window. The window to Alexis's room.

Hearing the window open, Rosalie watches in surprise as Alexis climbs out with her backpack on her back. Smelling the scent of blood, Rosalie's eyes changes to black. Noticing that Alexis is sliding down the roof, she grabs the rain gutter.

"Honey." Rosalie calls from below, "It's Rosalie."

"Rose?" Alexis gasps feeling her hands start to slip.

"I'll catch you." Closing her eyes, Alexis releases her grip. Feeling herself land in Rosalie's arms, Alexis opens her tear filled eyes.

"Mom!" Wrapping her arms around Rosalie's neck, Alexis starts to cry.

"I got you, sweetie." Rosalie promises.

"Take me home." Alexis begs.

"Honey, I need for you to stay here." Rosalie frowns deeply, "I know it's hard, but this is the only way for me to get you back."

"No! They hit." Alexis whimpers. Freezing, Rosalie takes notice of Alexis's busted lip and swollen eye.

"Let's go to the police." Carrying Alexis, Rosalie hurries to the police station in human speed. Reaching the police station, Alexis holds onto Rosalie's hand tightly as they walk in. After making a report, the female police officer takes Alexis into one of the interview rooms after convincing Alexis to come with her. Getting her statement, Alexis walks out holding herself as she cries. Stopping, Alexis realizes that Rosalie isn't there waiting. Starting to cry harder, the lady whispers to Alexis, pointing to the front door. Looking, Alexis blinks a few times to see Rosalie on the phone.

As Rosalie walks back in, Rosalie hears Alexis's tiny footsteps run toward her. Picking her up, Rosalie holds her close.

"We will build a case on the Orphanage. I will see if we can look over your request to adopt Miss Alexis again and this time, keep her."

"Thank you." Rosalie nods holding Alexis closer to her. Taking a seat in the waiting area, Rosalie has Alexis on her lap. Leaning against her mom, Alexis closes her eyes holding onto Rosalie tightly. As Alexis falls asleep, considering it is very late, Alexis refuses to drink some water that the police officer gives Rosalie for the young girl.

"Please, Alexis? You must be thirsty." Rosalie points out softly.

"Hurts." Alexis whispers as soon as her tongue touches her lip.

"I know. Would you like a straw?" Feeling Alexis nod, Rosalie carries Alexis over with the bottle of water in her hand. Handing Rosalie a straw, the police officer smiles as Alexis and Rosalie both thanks her.

Opening the straw and water bottle, Rosalie gets Alexis to drink some. Feeling Alexis wince with every swallow, Alexis takes one more sip before removing the straw from her mouth.

"Good girl." Rosalie praises knowing her little girl is in pain.

As time passes, Alexis is snoring softly in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie is surprisingly content with Alexis in her arms. Well, that is actually no surprise. Rosalie is still and would move every little bit to keep up the appearance of being human. She even pretended to sleep by closing her eyes.

"Miss Hale." Rosalie opens her eyes slowly to find a man in front of her, "My co-worker told me about what happened." Nodding, Rosalie straightens up careful to not wake little Alexis, "We have to wait for the director of the orphanage and Children Services to come in to speak to you. She will be here in three hours."

"Okay." Rosalie nods.

"I also brought some food with me from the cafeteria." He signals to the food he placed on the chair next to Rosalie.

"That's great. Thank you." Rosalie forces a nervous smile. Nodding, the man heads behind the counter in his booth and takes a seat. Gently rubbing Alexis's arm to wake her, Alexis groans but opens her eyes, "Honey, time to eat." Hearing Alexis's stomach growl, Alexis looks at the food on the chair.

Picking up the sandwich, Rosalie opens it with ease before passing it to Alexis. As Alexis digs in, Alexis has a hard time swallowing but manages.

Looking to the clock at Alexis eats, Rosalie notices they have been there for a long while, six hours to be exact.

"Honey, did you eat at the orphanage?" Rosalie whispers to her little girl.

"No." Alexis shakes her head before taking another bite of the sandwich. Once it is gone, Alexis struggles to drink some water, but she does.

"May I take a look at your neck?" Lifting her head, Rosalie could see strangle marks, "Oh my gosh." Rosalie whispers cursing at herself for not seeing the damage the worker or more than one, has caused.

"Do I have to go back?" Alexis whimpers afraid.

"No. I'm not letting it happen." Rosalie promises holding Alexis to her tighter. Hearing footsteps, Rosalie looks up to see someone enter. Judging by the angry appearance, Rosalie hopes the man isn't with the orphanage.

"Alexis." The man stops in front of Rosalie and Alexis. Hearing her daughter gasp, Alexis holds onto Rosalie with a death grip.

"Back off." Rosalie growls darkly.

"Who are you? Her sister?" The man laughs.

"No. Her mother." Rosalie snaps.

"Her family is dead."

"I knew that, thanks for the reminder. I'm adopting her again and this time keeping her."

"How do you know you will get her?" The man chuckles at the humourless statement of Rosalie's.

Seeing a woman over the man's shoulder walk in, the woman glares at the man.

"Evan, leave." The woman snaps making Alexis jump and let out a whimper.

"Alexis has been missing all night," Evan starts.

"That's because someone at the orphanage was hitting her." Rosalie snarls.

"Excuse me?" The woman gasps, "Could you get Alexis to look at me, please?" Quietly encouraging Alexis to look at the woman, Alexis shakes her head starting to cry, "I need to interview her. Will she let me?" The woman looks at Rosalie.

"I don't know. The last time it happened, she was taken away from me." Rosalie sighs sadly.

"Wait, you're Miss Hale, aren't you." The woman smiles as Rosalie nods, "One of my workers put in a good word for you and has been on my case of getting Alexis back to you."

"Wow." Rosalie looks down at Alexis who is looking up at her, "Alexis, could you please look at this young lady so she can see you?"

Pouting, Alexis lets out a groan before looking to the lady. Seeing Evan, Alexis quickly hides before the woman could see all of the damage.

"Evan, please leave." The woman orders, "Go back to the orphanage."

"Yes, boss." Evan groans himself before storming out.

"Alexis, was Evan the person who hurt you?" The woman questions. Watching Alexis nod, the woman growls to herself. Going to the police officer to ask if she may use an interview room, he nods and unlocks one of the rooms, "Alexis, could you please come with me?"

"Rose come?" Alexis whispers out shyly.

"Just to let you get comfortable she may, but she can't stay for the serious questions." Frowning, Alexis nods before climbing off Rosalie's lap. Pulling Rosalie with her, they follow the woman into the room.

After the easy questions, Rosalie leaves trying to get over her worries as Alexis literally cries out to her. Even though the closed door, Rosalie can hear Alexis's cries. Hearing her phone buzz, Rosalie pulls it out.

 **How is she? – Esme**

Knowing Esme has been worried for Alexis since Rosalie told her what she knows, Rosalie replies quickly. Throwing out the food wrappers, Rosalie takes a seat again. Pretending to play on her phone, Rosalie listens to the woman's questions, which Alexis probably doesn't know what they mean or she's too busy trying to stop her tears.

Hearing the door open, Rosalie looks up hearing her name being called.

"How is she?" Rosalie asks looking at the woman.

"She won't stop crying. She won't even speak." The woman speaks sadly. Walking in with her, Alexis looks up.

"Mom!" Alexis sobs reaching out to Rosalie. Picking Alexis up, Rosalie holds her close.

"Have a seat." The woman encourages. Sitting down with Alexis on her lap, Alexis cuddles up to Rosalie to seek comfort.

Not knowing how long the woman, who has yet to identify herself to Rosalie, has asked questions, Rosalie had to encourage Alexis to answer which she ended up answering.

"So, one final question," The woman smiles at Alexis who is a lot calmer than she was, "Do you wish to live with Miss Hale and will seek treatment for what you have gone through?"

Earning herself a confused look from Alexis, Rosalie speaks to her softly in explanation.

"So, you mean I can live with Rose, as long as I see someone?" Alexis asks confused.

"Yes." The woman nods, "The doctor will have to keep me in the loop of your treatment of course, but you will live with Miss Hale and her family."

"Really!" Alexis questions once more excitedly.

"Yes. I believe Miss Hale will help you recover and that she is a great young parent for you."

"So, I can go back home?"

"Yes. I know this is the fast way on doing this. A lot faster than normal. No one has swayed my decision, but I believe a huge thanks are in order for your guardians, Miss Hale. They donated money to us, to help us with children and finding more homes for them. Normally it takes months for an outcome, so I did a favour to take on Alexis's case myself."

"Thank you so much." Rosalie thanks.

"Now it's down to paperwork. Are you ready, Miss Hale?"

"Yes I am."

After signing paperwork, Rosalie and Alexis make their way out of the police station. Spotting a familiar car, Rosalie watches her sister step out.

"Alice!" Alexis squeals excitedly. Letting Alexis drag her over to Alice, they stop in front of her. Picking Alexis up, Alice gently hugs her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Alexis." Alice says sincerely.

On the way back home, Alexis has been sleeping. Alice has been relaxed and informed Rosalie that everyone is waiting for her and Alexis to return home.

Reaching Forks, Rosalie keeps looking back at Alexis who is rubbing her eyes to get rid of sleep.


End file.
